Of True Love and True Lust
by Shi Ryu Ai
Summary: What happens when Draco and Ginny become...more than friends? How does Harry react? Is he ever going to be the same? Mix in lovecrazed teens, a psycho, and a story of undying love and lust....this is the result. Drink up!
1. Mwahahahaha

Title: Of True Love and True Lust

Name: Shi Ryu Ai

Summary: Draco doesn't notice Ginny… At first. At least that's what she thinks. But, he has noticed her since the second year he was there… Draco's 5th, Ginny's 4th. Harry loves Ginny; she doesn't love him anymore. He gets jealous of Draco and tries to do something no one will believe, even if Ginny was the victim. No one will listen to poor Ginny. Except her best friends.

Rating: R- for sexual situations and such.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and anyone else that have to do with the movies and such. This story is only mine, and so on and so forth. I hope you like it! Don't mind the mental Harry…all characters are OOC, but hey. Don't blame me! It's my head's fault! Review please!

A/N: Thank you Nana, for being my beta reader. Thank you! This is only part one of many, so please review! I need ideas for the next chapters too, so email me!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

It was the first day of school. Over summer I had visited about ten different countries in Europe. For some reason I had been thinking of HIM all summer. He was in my dreams, my thoughts, everything. He was all I thought about. Everything I thought about. My best friend, Nana, had the hugest crush on Draco Malfoy in the 2nd year. And when I get back, what do I hear? Nothing. It seems as though she's gotten over him. Well, now that I'm back home, I guess life will be normal: me having huge crushes on the hottest guys in school. Especially the one and only Harry Potter himself. I'm always dreaming if I could just have a chance with him, and I never get it. He was my crush. No, he was my love. Then HE had to pass by, with that infamous smirk of his plastered onto his face. How I wish I could kiss him. Woah. Did I just think of kissing… Malfoy? What the hell? I must be sick or something. I think I'll go to the infirmary.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Humph. Stupid Hogwarts. I wish I were in Durmstrang or something. Anywhere but here. Damn. First day of school. It's going to be a long year. Oh, look. A pathetic little Weasley. Hmm… maybe I'll tease her later.

--- In the Infirmary---

"Oh my Ms. Weasley! There's nothing wrong with you! Now off with you! I have students to attend to! Shoo, shoo." Madam Pomfrey swished her hands at me to wave me off to class, as if I were a fly or something.

Humph. Fine my ass. I must be sick. Oh! Harry!

"Hi Harry! Where's your first class?"

"Oh, hey Ginny. I've got potions. I, uh, got to go now. I guess I'll see you later. Bye!"

"Oh! Ok! Bye Harry!"

Wow, am I lame or what. I'm such a dumbass. Ugh.

"Watch it! Stupid Weasley!" Draco nearly screamed at the top of his lungs at me for running into him.

"What? You watch it! I'm walking here!" Why am I turning all red?

"Why should I move for a pathetic Weasley like you? You were the one staring back after Potter, _you_ should move!"

"Well…I..uh.. I'm not gonna move! You have to move first!" Stop getting red, damnitt. No. Don't think of it. Don't think of anything that has to do with Malfoy.

"Well, I'm going to wait for you to move first so I can go on. I'm not giving up to a little weasel like your self. Why are you so red? Got a sunburn? Or… are you admiring me?"

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MALFOY? WHY WOULD I EVER ADMIRE YOU?" Oh no. Don't tell me. I like him. Oh crap. Now you've done it, Ginny. You're in for it. He'd never like you. He'll be just like Harry. Never notices your feelings, but is your friend. Just he wouldn't ever be my friend.

"Well, you didn't have a red face before I started yelling at you. So, it must be that you fancy me."

"No I don't! I'm mad, not admiring. I wouldn't be red if I wasn't so mad! Now just move so I can get to class!" Stop staring everybody. Just go to class. GO. "NOW!" oops… did I say that out loud?

"Woah." Hehe, Draco jumped. "I didn't expect that from you Weasley." O gods, he staring at me…what's this? He's smiling at me? "That actually scared me. You know, I can get you noticed. Get to know me?" Is he flirting? No. "Where'd you get that voice from?"

Oh gods. Now I'm blushing even more! Please don't notice! "Uhm, well… I have to keep my brothers in line. Ya know?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Wow. I didn't know she could yell like that! Quite a strong voice for such a little girl… Hmmm… she could come in handy.

-----------------------------------------------------------

He seems… nice… actually. Wow. I've never felt like this. Good-bye Harry.

"Why don't we meet in the library after lunch? I'll talk to you then." Did I just tell Draco Malfoy to meet me in the library? I didn't know I had it in me…

"Uhm, sure. How about a little before lunch ends? I'll get up when you do and we can talk on the way down there. Bye."

"Uh, bye…" Stop staring you fool! Stop staring… move your eyes… right… NOW! Ugh. I'm in deep already.

--- At the Library ---

"So, you hate your father, love your mother, and you have no brothers or sisters. Does that make you a mummy's boy or what?"

"Yea, I know, I love me mum. She always took better care of me. My dad, he's a jerk. He buys me stuff I don't even want so he could have it for himself. Selfish if you ask me. He doesn't give a damn about me or my life. All he wants me to do is get good marks and become a Death Eater. I don't want to though. I want to be my own person."

"Well, mine's the opposite on the parents. I love me dad a hell of a lot more. My mum just doesn't understand me. She doesn't get it… and he does. I'm a daddy's girl and proud." Now a nice big pretty smile! You dork!

"Hehe. Yea. Looks like we're opposites, but have a lot in common anyway. Well, I got to go. I'll see you later though. How about… after dinner? Same place?"

"Sure! I'd love to!" Wow. He _is_ nice. I guess he's only mean to people who he doesn't know or are mean to him. He's sweet. I like him. A lot more than I did Harry.

--- Dinner ---

"Hey, Ron? What's with Ginny? She hasn't talked to me since this morning. Is she feeling well? She usually swarms all over me!"

"I dunno. I think she's sick actually. Didn't she come out of the hospital wing earlier?"

"Well, yea, but I thought she was okay this morning. I'll ask her then." Harry turned toward Ginny and politely asked, "Ginny? You feeling ok? You haven't talked to me since this morning and you're always staring off into space." What Harry didn't know was that she was actually staring at Malfoy, not space.

"Oh, uhm. It's nothing. I'll be ok. Well, I'm off. I need to go study in the Library. Bye Ron. Bye Hermione."

"Bye Ginny?" Harry had a sad look on his face.

"Oh, yea. Sorry forgot. Bye Harry." And with that, Ginny walked out of the Great Hall. Harry saw Draco get up a little after and exit too.

"Ron? Hermione? What's wrong with Ginny?"

--- In the Library a Few Months Later ---

"Hey Draco! Well, you're actually here before me."

"Heh. Yea, can't believe it can you? Well, you can't always beat me you know."

"Aw… damn. Ever since I made you jump when I yelled, I thought I'd always be able to beat you."

"You remember that?"

"Yea. Why?"

"That was months ago!"

"So? I guess I have a better memory than you too! Hahaha!" Draco stood up from his seat and pushed her playfully. She pushed back.

Ginny and Draco started wrestling on the ground. They stopped when they realized what kind of position they were in and what was happening. They both blushed furiously and looked away, but Draco was still on top of Ginny.

"Draco. I've, uh… been meaning to tell you something."

"Yes? What is it?"

"I …uhm.. I, uh… I like you. A lot. More than I ever have Harry. I don't know what it means. I'm kinda scared actually. I-I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way. I'm sorry if I'm burdening you. I'm sorry…" She said it so fast Draco had to interrupt her.

"You say 'sorry' too much. Well, I never expected this to happen. I don't know what to say." He started to get off, but Ginny pulled on his collar first and landed a kiss on his lips. Then she blushed furiously and pushed him away before trying to run away and into her dormitory.

"Wait, Ginny. I need to talk to you. Now." Draco's voice was kind of pleading… and wanting? He had his eyes closed and had a flushed face when Ginny turned around to look at him. She was surprised, very much so.

"Uhm.. uh… yes, Draco?" Ginny's voice was very uneven and it made her sound funny. She blushed even more.

"Come here. Sit down. We need to talk." Ginny obeyed and sat down. But she was totally surprised when Draco took her head in his hands and planted a sweet, passionate kiss on her lips, waiting for entrance to her mouth. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss, opening her mouth just enough to let his tongue slide in and explore her mouth, taste her. Set a wave of pleasure over her. She pulled away from him and looked up at his face. His hair had fallen slightly in front of his face because they had been wrestling. His fine, smooth skin was slightly red from blushing and his face held an expression of utter disbelief. His eyes were looking into hers as she raised them, looking over his features. His eyes were pain-filled and held things no one would dare want to look at. But she did. She did so often, she knew everything about him. How his father beat him, his mother cried for him, but couldn't do much. She saw a bruise, from the last time his father beat him, on his cheek. She touched it lightly and he winced in pain. It was still fresh. She looked again, into his slightly darker gray-blue eyes. _So much pain, yet so much beauty_, she thought as she stared into them again.

"Gin?" Draco's voice was slightly squeaky.

"Hmm?" She still stared into his eyes. Silvery pools.

"I-uh… I think I love you. I always have since the first day of my second year. Please, don't go. Stay with me. Be with me." Draco's voice was pleading and needy again. He wanted her so badly.

"Oh, Draco! Of course! Of course! I love you too." She pulled him to her again and kissed him deeply.

----------------------------------------------

Harry was wandering around the library, looking for a certain 'book', as he called it, but he was actually looking for Ginny. Ron and Hermione wanted to know why Ginny seemed to be 'best friends' with Draco. Harry had been spying on them for about three months now, and was surprised that he hadn't found them yet.

He took a small step after hearing what sounded a lot like kissing, and looked around the bookcase he was behind. He saw Ginny and Draco with their faces practically plastered together in what looked like a deep, passionate, happy kiss. He went bright red with anger before he stormed over, separated them, and carried away a struggling little Ginny, with Draco right on his tail. He ran towards the Gryffindor common room, and practically shouted the password, "Phoenix Down" !

He promptly dropped Ginny on one of the big couches in front of Ron and Hermione. They stared, bewildered, at the look on Harry's face.

"Harry? What's wrong?" asked Hermione, cautiously though.

"Guess what? Not only is she best friends with the git, but I just caught them snogging!" Harry's face was flushed and he was starting to get wobbly, so he sat down opposite Ginny. Ginny's face was red with anger and embarrassment.

"WHAT? GINNY, YOU BETTER EXPLAIN THIS RIGHT NOW!" Ron was furious, and held onto one of Ginny's arms, digging his nails into her skin.

"I don't have to! It's my business! Not yours! I can do what I want! You can't control me, Ron!" Ginny was about ready to deck him hard.

"IT ISN'T MY BUSINESS? MY JOB IS TO LOOK AFTER YOU! ITS MY BUSINESS TO MAKE SURE YOU'RE SAFE! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME IT'S NOT MY BUSINESS!" Ron was yelling at the top of his lungs, and everyone turned to look at the two bickering Weasleys.

Just then, Ginny did something no one _EVER_ expected her to do. She punched Ron in the stomach and jabbed her fist up his rib cage, causing him to get the wind knocked out of him. He let go of her arm and collapsed on the floor, breathing short, shallow breaths, and holding his stomach. Ginny stomped out of the common room and went looking for Draco, with a very awe-struck Harry and Hermione looking right after her. Everyone else in the common room was gasping horribly and looking at Ron.

Ginny didn't have to look for long to find Draco. He was a few feet away from turning the corner towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"Draco!" Ginny ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey… what's with the git? Why'd he take you like that? Can't he respect you?" Draco was obliviously filled with questions, but held her tightly as she hugged him and buried her face in his chest.

"You wouldn't believe it. They knew all about me being friends with you! It turns out Harry's been spying on us in the library!" Ginny had tears welling up behind her eyes and let them soak into Draco's robes as her face was in his chest.

"What? Are you serious? Damn, I'm sorry, but you're brother is way too overprotective of you. Can't he trust you?"

"Not when I'm around you, he can't." Ginny stopped crying and smiled an evil grin up to Draco. He smiled back and brushed her lips with his.

"I love you Draco." Ginny smiled a wide, pretty smile at him.

"I love you too Ginny." Draco grinned back at her. "I promise they won't come between us. Ever. I promise…" He started trailing kisses down to her neck.

"Since when do you make promises?" Ginny asked slightly confused.

"Since I told you I love you." Draco said casually, making no big deal about it. Ginny took his face in her hands and kissed him in reply.

-------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Ginny ran into Ron and Harry in the common room. They didn't say anything to her. Just stared. She shivered, but waved to them, then said good night.

-------------------------------------------------

End of Chappie 1

Please review! I loves me some reviews! Good, bad, whatever! Just review! Plz! Kudos to those who do… yea… cya in the next chapter! –Shi Ryu Ai


	2. What's Up With Harry?

Of True Love and True Lust

Chapter Two: What's Up With Harry?

Draco went up to his room, where he found Pansy, waiting for him.

"What are you doing in my dormitory Pansy? Aren't you supposed to be in the _girl's_?" Draco said annoyed already.

"Well, I came to check up on my sweetie. Is there anything wrong with that?" Pansy asked, batting her eyelashes at him. He almost threw up at that site.

"Get off my bed, and go to your own room, wench. I'm not your _sweetie_, and stop bugging me. I have nothing to do with you." Draco fluffed a pillow and pushed her off his bed when she wouldn't move. She fell to the floor, and got back up to glare at him.

"What has gotten into you Draco? What ever happened to us? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, there's never been any _us_, and nothing's gotten into me. I'm actually happy for the first time in a long time, and you're spoiling it. Now go already. And turn off the lights on your way out, or I'll get rid of your eyebrows or something in the morning." Draco was really pissed off now, and shot Pansy a deadly glare.

"What are you talking about, no _us_? What do you mean? You haven't been seeing anyone else have you?" Pansy looked like she was going to cry, but her eyes were so lifeless, you couldn't tell unless you saw her expression.

"I'm not seeing you anymore and I haven't been for a while now, so it's not possible for me to be seeing anyone else besides you, which I'm not. But I do have a girlfriend if that's what you mean. And it's definitely no one you know, she's much less annoying, and she's much prettier. And, if I dare say, she's much better at snogging than you." Draco said this so sternly and coldly that she backed up against the door. Her eyes started to well up, and she ran out the door after turning off the light and slamming the door on her way out. Draco laughed and thought how funny her expression was. He thought about Ginny for a while and went into a restless sleep, anxious to see Ginny the next day.

----------------------------------------------

Ginny got up and looked out the window. It was still very dark. She wasn't sleeping well, so she decided to get up for a walk. She went down into the common room and was surprised to see Harry there, and it looked like he was… Crying?

"Harry? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Ginny went over to him and sat cross-legged. Harry stared at her, his face streaked with tears.

"Have you ever considered that maybe Malfoy's not the only one who likes you? No, I don't think so. Not anymore anyway. You used to swarm all over me. I never wanted to admit that I liked it. I never wanted to tell anyone that I've had strange feelings for you since I saved your life in your first year. You probably liked me. I didn't know for sure. I thought you were just into me for the fact that I saved you. Not that you really cared for me. You're a beautiful person Ginny. I love you. I have for a long time. I don't know why you find Malfoy to be so attractive. Why Ginny? WHY?" Harry let everything flow out of him. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had to tell her. Ginny gave him a shocked look.

"Why didn't you say so back then? Why didn't you ever tell me?" Ginny's eyes were welling up. This wasn't what she expected at all.

"I don't know. I just… I had to keep quiet or Ron would have been looking for my blood. You know how he is with anyone who likes you! He's too overprotective. It's just, I love you Ginny. I want you. But now you're with Malfoy, and it looks like he won't let anyone near you. I heard his promise. I was about to go out and follow you again and I heard his promise. Why," Ginny cut him off by placing her hand on his. He froze, his mouth still open.

"Harry, I used to love you. You know that. But you never noticed me and I got tired of it. Ever since then, I started noticing Malfoy. He's liked me since my first year here…I didn't know you liked me. But, you say you love me. He says he loves me. I love both of you in different ways. I think it's because I love Draco now and I loved you then. I just can't get either of you out of my head though. But I can say one thing: He's definitely told me how he feels. I still don't see why you didn't. Ron wouldn't get mad at you. He'd make you tell me. You're his best friend." Ginny stopped. Harry had another tear roll down his cheek.

"You said you love him." It was all Harry could say before he broke out into another crying episode. He took his hand away from her and faced the fireplace again, bringing his knees up and lowering his head to rest on them. "You told him you love him. But I love you. Tell me, do you think he m-means it when he says those th-three special words to you?" Harry snapped at her.

"Of course I believe him. How can I n-" Harry cut her off by lashing around so he could now hold her in his arms.

"Ginny, all I've wanted to do is hold you in my arms and say 'I love you'. And have you to be mine. Always mine no one else's. I'll always love you Ginny. No matter what. I want you to know that." He stopped crying as he felt her shaking in his arms. He looked at her, and noticed she was crying.

"You sodding bloody git, Harry! You should've told me earlier when I _did_ love you! Now you had to tell me. Why now? Now I'm not sure at all if I'm happy! I was happy until you told me all of this! Draco cares about me. He loves me. He told me before you did, and if you had told me first, I'd probably be happy right now with you holding me! But I'm not! You're too late Harry, you're too l-" Harry made her shut up by kissing her. She tried to push him away, but he was too strong. She tried to pull away from his lips, but he had his hand in her hair and pressed her face into his. She made a muffled screaming noise in her throat, but no one heard. It was just her trying to get away from Harry, and him kissing her. He wouldn't let go. He couldn't.

Harry was leaning her down, onto the carpet. She had calmed down a bit and was actually kissing him back now. She tried to stop, but she couldn't. She didn't have the will. And if she tried getting away, he'd just overpower her anyway. She lay on the carpet now, crying. Harry broke the kiss and stared at her. His eyes needy, his expression full of lust. Ginny couldn't keep her eyes open. She shut them tight and tried to scream, but instead he pulled out his wand and muttered "_Inaudibus_", preventing her from saying anything. She was scared. What was he going to do to her? Harry started to look a little scared himself. Was he going to make her do something? He didn't know.

"Don't worry Ginny. I won't hurt you. I just want you. I need you. I can't stand it that you and Malfoy have a pure love. I want your love. I need your love. I need you Ginny." Harry made her open her eyes and she saw the lust again. He leaned on her, disabling her from getting up, and he pinned her arms down, making her unable to hit him. He kissed her again, greedily. He started to think a little and pulled out his wand again, muttering something she couldn't hear. It sounded a lot like '_Petrficus Totalus'…_ Which it turned out to be. She couldn't move. Now she was _really_ scared.

"Now, where was I?" Harry looked like he was in a trance. He went back down on her and started kissing her again. He started tracing his finger around her stomach and unbuttoning her blouse. She shut her eyes again and started crying again. He got to the part where he could see her bra. He was about to reach under when he noticed she was crying. He looked shocked as hell. He got up, buttoned her up, undid the spells, and ran a shaky hand through his hair. He was bewildered at the scene of seeing her on the floor, crying and him on top of her. He surprised her by saying, "What were you doing on the floor, Ginny? Why'd you have those spells on you? Why was I on you? What happened? Ginny?" She looked at him with disbelieving eyes. He really didn't know?

"Well first off, you claimed your undying love for me. Then you kissed me, set those spells on me, and started to what seemed like almost raping me! You were ready to sexually harass me! In the common room! What's wrong with you Harry?" Ginny was shouting, but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"What? I remember telling you I love you, that I would never stop loving you. And then I do remember kissing you. But then I remember I couldn't stop. Then I thought I blacked out! I didn't know what was going on! I swear! Ginny, forgive me! Please! I couldn't live if you hated me!" Harry was starting to cry. Ginny turned around and stomped up the stairs, leaving him to cry. Before she left though, she whispered back to him, "I love Draco Malfoy." He broke into a fit and tried to run after her, but she started to run up the stairs and locked the door behind her, causing the door to make a loud 'slam!' It was enough to wake up her three best friends, which she shared the dorm with.

"Ginny? Why were you out of bed?" asked Nana, sleep smothering her voice.

"Gin, why'd you slam the door?" Joey had the same sleepy voice as Nana.

"Quiet down, all of you!" Came the loud, irritated voice of Sarah.

"I'm sorry...it's just that Harry tried to RAPE ME!" Ginny nearly screamed her head off and had all of their attention instantly.

"What do you mean by that, Ginny?" Nana had her eyes fixed on her, wide and scared.

"I mean that Harry Potter tried to rape me downstairs! In the **_common room_**!" They all looked at her, eyes wide and curious.

"Tell tell! You hafta tell us now, Ginny!" Sarah looked at her with concerning, wide, curious eyes, a slight glint in them.

"Well, I couldn't sleep so I decided I would go for a walk. I saw Harry down by the fireplace, crying. I went over to see what was wrong and all of a sudden, he's telling me how much he's loved me since he saved me in the Chamber of Secrets! Then, I tell him stuff about how much I love Draco, and how much he loves me, and that I used to love Harry." She stopped when they gasped and she realized she hadn't told them about Draco yet. She continued after shaking her head. "So, anyway… He held me in his arms and told me how long he'd waited to hold me and how he wanted to call me his own and I started yelling at him and crying and he kissed me!" Another few gasps came and went when Ginny paused. "And he just wouldn't let me go! He put a binding spell on me and muted me with another spell. He started lying on top of me and unbuttoned my blouse. He was about to…you know… grab me… and sexually harass me, when he suddenly stopped, buttoned up my shirt, undid the spells, and asked why he was on top of me, why I had the spells cast on me, and why my shirt was undone! He didn't even realize it! I told him what happened, he started crying and told me what he remembered and told me he thought he blacked out. I left him there to cry when he asked me to forgive him. I told him something before I left though. I said, "I love Draco Malfoy." And he started after me again. So I ran up the stairs, slammed the door behind me and locked it. Help me! Please!" Ginny said the last part very fast, but the girls understood. They'd help her. They wouldn't let him near her anymore.

End of Chappie 2!

Please R&R! I really love all the reviews so far! They make me feel loved… and special… I loves them…I loves them good…


	3. Snog at Midnight

**Of True Love and True Lust**

Chapter 3 : Snog at Midnight

A/N: Thanks to anyone who reviewed!

The next day, Ginny told Draco everything. She couldn't believe the way he reacted. Draco stormed into the Great Hall at lunch and made Harry stand up.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" asked Harry obviously annoyed already.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY GINNY AGAIN!" And with that, Draco slammed Harry's head into the table and started beating the crap out of him. Ron jumped on his back and tried to bring him down, but it didn't help much. Most everyone else gasped when he said 'my Ginny' and they all gasped again when they saw what he was doing to Harry. It finally took two stunning spells to bring him down. Both were from Professor Dumbledore, who looked shocked when he wasn't affected with the first one. He was still squirming to get up though when the second one hit him. How was he able to do that?

---------------------------------------------------

Pansy Parkinson looked up from the table when she heard the doors to the Great Hall slam open and to her surprise Draco stomped up to Harry, yelled at the top of his lungs, "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY GINNY AGAIN!" and started to beat Harry to a pulp. She stopped dead when she heard Draco yell at Harry. Ginny's name was ringing through her ears. She then saw the girl whom she now loathed even more than Hermione Granger: Ginny Weasley.

Pansy got up from the table and snuck up behind Ginny. Then she abruptly turned Ginny round and smacked her across the face so hard it left a hand mark on her face. Ginny was so surprised that she didn't notice Draco squirming on the floor behind her. When she heard him say, "Don't you t-touch her again, Potter. I'm warning y-you." she looked around and went to his aid on the floor. Pansy just stood there; long enough to be stunned herself for harming another student. She fell to the floor with a loud 'thud!' and no one went to help her. (a/n: nya nya!)

--------------------------------------------------

"Malfoy, has it occurred to you that I can do what I want, when I want? I'm Harry Potter. I'll touch her whenever I want to." Harry whispered in Malfoy's ear as Madame Pomfrey and Ginny were helping Draco and him along. Unfortunately for him, Ginny heard too. She stopped abruptly, with Draco slumped on her. Harry turned around with blood splurting out of his nose and mouth as he said, "What's wrong Gin? Aren't you coming?" Harry asked, not knowing she heard him. She could only shake her head in reply and Harry laughed. "Not coming to the Infirmary? Not going to help your Drakey-poo? Fine, I guess I'll see you later." He winked at her and looked her up and down with his eyes. Before he could turn around and go, she gently but quickly set Draco down and went up to Harry.

"I'll get you for everything you've done, Harry. Just you wait. I'll-"

"Oh, come off it Gin. You know I'll get you one way or another. No one can resist me." He winked again.

"No one but me, Harry." And she smacked him across the face, leaving him swearing while he hurried up the corridor to catch up with Madame Pomfrey who had just turned around to usher them all in right after Ginny started helping Draco up again.

"Good one, Gin." Draco smiled at her. He winced in pain as the stunning spell was still working on him, acting as a petrifier more than a stun spell. It did hurt though.

"How did you deflect the first spell?" Ginny asked him as they started walking up the corridor again.

"I dunno really. Ow. I guess-Ow- it's because- Ow- I didn't want to stop. I just kept going. OW!" Ginny stopped suddenly and kissed him on the lips to stop the yelling.

"Thank you for protecting me." She answered him before he could ask her what the kiss was for.

"Hurry up you two!" scolded Madame Pomfrey. "You should be helping him, Miss Weasley, not _kissing_ him!" Ginny hurried down the corridor and helped Draco into a bed.

She was almost kicked out, but refused to leave Draco's side. She stayed there unless she had a class, and when it was break, she'd go and see him again. She skipped dinner and stayed there in the Infirmary until curfew was a mere 10 minutes away.

"Draco, love, I need to go now. I'll be back soon. Okay?" she whispered into Draco's ear. He rested his hand on hers and held it tightly, not wanting to let her go. He looked at her as if she'd hurt him emotionally, and she quickly whispered into his ear again, "I'll sneak Harry's Invisibility cloak out of his dorm room and come down here to see you around midnight…okay?" With this, Draco nodded with a smug smile on his face, although he shuddered at Harry's name.

Ginny left him there, and made her way up to the common room. She dreaded the moment she walked in there when a herd of girls came up to her and surrounded her, asking her questions like, "Is Draco Malfoy good at snogging?" and "Ooh! Have you guys even snogged yet?" and "How long have you two been going out?" She rushed up to her dorm room and fell onto her bed. How was she going to get Harry's Invisibility cloak? She'd have to go soon, before her brother and the other boys in his dorm went to bed.

She planned it quickly in her head. She would sneak up there, grab the invisibility cloak, and put it on. She'd wait for Ron and the others to come in, and then run down the stairs before they closed the door.

---------------------------------------------

Ginny shut the door behind her before she went to Harry's bed. She opened his trunk and rummaged through it, looking for the cloak. It was at the very bottom, neatly folded and ready to use. She whipped it over her and stuffed everything back in the trunk right before the door clicked open and her brother's voice drifted through the door crack.

"Yeah, Malfoy's a bloody git! I would've done a better job of holding him back if he weren't taller than me!" Ron opened up the door and let in Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Ginny was about to slip through the door when Ron made a really rude comment about her and Draco. "I mean, Ginny's probably gone mad! Dating a Malfoy! I'd rather see her with Harry! I mean, at least Harry's not a sodding git who doesn't care about anything but himself." She gasped in horror and shock and covered her mouth immediately.

"Oi, did you hear somethin'?" asked Seamus, tilting his head to the side.

"No, mate. Why? Did you?" Seamus shrugged his shoulders. Dean looked around the room as if sensing something were wrong. "You guys wanna head down to the hospital wing with Harry's invisibility cloak later? Talk to him and probably bug Malfoy or put a Curse on him when he's sleeping?" Dean and Seamus nodded and laughed. Ginny swept passed them and through the door right before Ron closed it, fuming under the cloak. _Boys_, she thought angrily.

----------------------------------------------------

She was burning with anger, but was also worried for when they found out that Harry's invisibility cloak had gone missing. She giggled at the thought of her brother's screwed up face and throwing clothes around, looking for the cloak.

When she reached the Infirmary, she opened up the door very slowly, making sure not to wake up Madame Pomfrey. She usually stayed in her office with night patients, in case something went wrong. She walked down to the bed where Draco was supposedly sleeping. They curtains were covering him, and she slid past them easily, but what she didn't know was that Harry Potter had heard her come in and was peering through his own curtains.

---------------------------------------------------

He heard soft footsteps stop in front on Draco's curtains and saw something slip through the opening of them. He then saw a quick flash of purple night slippers. Ginny's purple night slippers. He grinned maliciously to himself and slid his curtains open, carefully walking over to hear Draco and Ginny's conversation.

------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny?" Draco sat up as Ginny took off the invisibility cloak and went to go sit on the bed with him. She hugged him and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Ginny asked feeling like someone was watching them. She heard a rustling noise and looked behind her, catching a glimpse of shiny glasses. Harry was listening in. She'd make him pay for this, make him even more jealous. She whispered her plan to Draco and he grinned so widely that his face hurt.

Just then, he grabbed her face and crushed his lips to hers. He brought her up on his lap and put his arm around her, placing it on her back to keep her steady.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and trailed kisses along his chin, to his cheeks and his forehead. He in turn rubbed her back with his hand and placed his other one on her hip.

----------------------------------------------------

Ginny and Malfoy snogged for what seemed like hours, but had only really been about an hour instead. Harry was growing furiously mad and jealous and wished he were the one Ginny were 'visiting'. But _no_, it_ had _to be _Malfoy_, the bloody sodding jerky git himself. Harry couldn't take it anymore. He slid through the curtains and pulled Ginny away from Draco's hands, leaving them shocked that he had intruded.

End of Chappie 3!

You know, I really really do appreciate all those people who put me on their fav. Authors and stories lists…. And alert lists too! It makes me feel wonderful. And you know what else? I have this weird gauge thingy strapped to my head that fills up with good reviews and eventually it makes me write more! SO yea…. Give reviews (good or bad) and I'll write! And suggestions are ALWAYS welcome! It gives me something to work off of. Thanks!


	4. The Dream That Tells All

**True Love and True Lust**

**Chapter 4: The Dream That Tells All**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters, blah, blah, blah…

**A/n**: Sorry this chapter is so late, I've been trying to dig through that awful wall we all know as writer's block, and I finally found one of those rock picks or scalpels or something and I was able to slowly jab my way through that stupid wall. So here's the next chappie! Oh, and for those of you who like it when people slap each other, there's plenty of that. I'm in a slap-happy phase right now.

----------------------------------

**SLAP!**

Ginny slapped Harry across the face after spinning herself out of his grip rapidly, a huge swelling red mark painted across his face. With fire still burning in her eyes, Ginny picked up Harry's Invisibility cloak, drew it around herself, gave Draco a kiss goodbye and a whisper of meeting him tomorrow, and stomped out of the Infirmary.

As she walked out of the hall she could hear Draco's sounds of protest of Harry barging in on them and telling off Madame Pomfrey for trying to give him some sort of sleeping potion.

_I know Harry was going to intrude, but he didn't have to grab me,_ Ginny thought to herself as she reached the common room. The Fat Lady didn't ask who was there after she received the password, seeing as she was used to hearing voices without bodies because of the Golden Trio's night-prowling in the Invisibility cloak.

She stomped up the stairs and went into the bedroom, careful not to wake any of her friends. She closed her curtains around her and stuffed the cloak under her pillow then drifted into an uneasy sleep.

---------------------------------------

_Dream_

Draco was running down a hall, reaching for Ginny's hand which was outstretched for him to grab. He kept running, panting as he tried to reach her, but she was being pulled away at a quicker pace. She was being held by someone. Someone she knew. She looked around at the mysterious figure. Where did she know this firm grip? Why did these cold hands holding her tightly feel so familiar? The figure wore a hooded cloak so as to conceal his identity, but somewhere in the back of her mind she was starting to remember……those cold hands, that tight embrace, the smooth breathing….the glint in those eyes….

Before she could scream, the figure crushed his mouth to hers. Her sharp intake of breath allowed him to enter her mouth, his tongue so familiar. And then she knew for sure. She knew exactly who this was. She pounded her fists against him, trying to free herself, but he only held her tighter. She tried to pry her mouth from his but he forced her closer by shoving his hand into her hair. She felt a sharp pain and blood filled her mouth and knew that he had bit her lip to hard as he ravaged her mouth, his free hand now roaming her body like it did before. She was growing faint. She tried to look over his shoulder for Draco and saw him still running, shock and sadness etched over his face and a slight look of disgust. She reached behind the hooded figure and stretched her hand out for Draco, only to see him trip and fall.

And suddenly there was another figure behind Draco. He had long, silvery blond hair and silver eyes swimming with sadistic ideas. Lucius Malfoy picked up his son and threw him into the wall of the hallway. "_Crucio!_" Draco's screams echoed everywhere as he writhed in pain on the floor. It was too much for Ginny. She bit the hooded figure's lip and drew blood. When he let her go she spit out the chunk if flesh she'd torn from his lip. He cursed at her and she smacked him across the face, revealing the face of Harry Potter.

Caught by surprise for a moment, she looked again, only to find that it was indeed the one and only Harry Potter who had been kissing her….only his eyes weren't the same. And neither was his voice, which had become a low rumble with a high-pitched hiss somewhere in it. She knew she hadn't been kissing Harry. She knew that the person…or rather, _thing_ that had been kissing her was Tom. Tom Riddle. He kissed her like he did back in her first year, harsh and unwilling to let her go. No passion, just roughness and the urge to take her as his own. Lust, if you will.

The figure of Harry caught her eye and smiled a wide grin that went from ear to ear in a suspiciously crooked manner. Like the smile of an evil person who sadistically tortured children and animals to get some kind of cruel kick out of the humour of it. "Surprise, surprise, Ginevra Weasley. Ah, my beautiful Ginevra, how I've lusted after you since you were eleven. How you will be mine." At Ginny's look of horror and disgust Harry's face took a mock frown upon it and said in a pained voice, " What, don't you like the Potter boy's body more than mine? _Or,_" He spit out the last part. He added malice and poison to his words. "_is it that you still have something for Lucius' son?_"

As he said this Draco's screams ceased and Lucius looked over at his Lord, a nasty smirk across hi face. Ginny looked over at Draco, relieved that his screams stopped. Then a horrifying thought struck her….what if Lucius didn't stop the curse? What if …what if Draco had….?

She looked up at Harry's face, Tom's eyes glinting with mischief and chaos, a hideous smile splayed across his face.

Something shook her. Tom shook her, his hands on her shoulders, gripping her so tight she felt bruises already forming. He kept shaking her, yelling at the top of his voice, "Ginny! Ginny! Ginny, wake up! Ginevra Molly Weasley, wake the bloody hell up!"

_End Dream_

------------------------------

"No! Stop it, Tom! Go away! STOP!" Ginny awoke to her own voice yelling over her friends', who had been trying to shake her awake. She looked up into the eyes of Nana, pure concern in her dark brown eyes.

"Gin, what…what was that all about? For Merlin's sake, it's like six in the morning. Why are you screaming? We all woke up to you screaming for Draco and Tom to stop. You were thrashing around in your bed, having a fit. What's going on?"

Ginny sat up, rubbing her throat. It had become sore from the screaming. Suddenly, realizing what she had been dreaming, her eyes widened in fear. She shot out of the bed, pushing Sarah and Joey out of the way. Nana moved herself out of the way before she was shoved. They all followed her down to the common room where Ron sat by himself, staring into the fire. Nana blushed as they walked up to him, her eyes never trailing away from Ron.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny yelled at her brother. He looked harassed and shrugged his shoulders, turning red in the face.

"Probably in the Infirmary still." He said, a violent red blush coming to taint his ears and neck as everyone saw anger building. Before he could get another word out, Ginny had gone out of the common room and was making her way to the Hospital Wing, her eyes burning with red anger, tears of frustration and hate starting to well up behind them.

Finally they reached the Infirmary. All Ginny's friends were out of breath; they practically had to run to keep up with Ginny's fast-paced walking. She walked straight through the doors, ignoring Madame Pomfrey's complaints of indecency.

Draco was up and getting out of bed when he saw Ginny. A genuine smile lit his face at the site of her but faltered as he saw the look on her face. She passed right by him without even a small little glance and she ripped the curtains of Harry's changing area down, revealing a naked-from-the-waist-up Harry who blushed profusely at the gasp of Madame Pomfrey's protests.

Without any hesitation, however, Ginny stepped up to Harry and forced him to look at her. Then she saw it. She saw the evil, reddish glint in his eyes and fear struck her. As a result, she stepped back, a small but still very confused audience stock still around her. She let out a shuddering breath and opened her eyes, the fire in them burning more brightly now.

**SLAP!**

End of Chappie!

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I had a very small amount of review energy, so…I think you know the routine, don't you? Leave a review of any kind (flames welcome as well) and the review meter stuck onto the side of my head fills up and once it hits the green scale I tend to work very hard an very fast! So, PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
